dh4fandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Hunter 4 Walkthrough The Beginning
This Walkthrough is from the perspective of a Kindle Fire HD or Android system so your playing experience may differ slightly on IOS. That said, I'll jump right in and try not to bore you. This walkthrough is full of spoilers so if you don't want to know about the story STOP HERE. Quick note on Character Selection The BladeMaster is clearly the easiest character class to play to begin with. They move quickly and do a good amount of damage close up so there's not a lot of skill involved in playing with them. The Battleworn is much slower but packs a lot of power in the punch and regenerates naturally when dealt damage. The Warmage was tough for me because I kept trying to use my staff as a club at first and this is absolutely a bad idea. With a little practice they are definately a force to be reckoned with. I still don't get how to make the Sentinal aim at what I want it to. But I've seen them kickin butt in PVP so I know it's possible. Once you have chosen your character class, name him/her and move on.Nuff said. Battlegrounds Tutorial What you must go through every time you create a new character. Here is where Ser Whean finds you and tells you to follow him. Thus begins the tutorial to show you the basics of character movement and how to spend money. It's very self explanitory and holds your hand mostly until you meet up with Rhett at the gates of Valenthia. He tries to talk you out of going further but opts with joining you on your way "Safety in Numbers". Follow Rhett into Valenthia and he will introduce you to some of the townsfolk, Vorum and Thris and a Boon Sister and boast about how you killed a demon all by yourself. From here you must go to Castle Valance to find the King and hopefully get this mess straightened out. Follow Vorum up to the Castle. Along the way you will be stopped by Parth to open the Shop where you get to purchase a nice new item and learn how to merge charms and put them into your armor. The tutorial is almost over but first it's on to... Castle Valance Start here and go straight in to meet up with Sister Keira who sends you on your first mission to find the survivors. You're about to find out that the old castle guards have been corrupted; there are demons all over and you are going to have to fight your way to find King Leandro. Travel around the edges of the rooms and break every basket you see because some of them contain gold and that is a scarce comodity this early on in the game. Essentially you are still in the tutorial part of the game and rather than spoil it, I will simply say... go left first, kill and smash everything that doesn't have a green circle below it. After you've killed Kra'ilash in the King's chamber you will meet Ser Vahn Cuhlen. He will tell you he needs to go think about what needs to be done to save Valenthia while you seek out and destroy the worst of the monsters. Your new objective is to find Ser Vahn in the Marketplace. You should be at about Level 4. Don't forget to open the chest before you go through the portal. Ser Vahn will be in the same area that Rhett took you to in the beginning. He will give you your next mission and tell you about the Blacksmith Ennis who you will talk to next and get a lesson on crafting.( A note on crafting: Save them all until you get spiritstones which is way later in the game but the only time it's worth it.) The crafting lesson ends your tutorial. Just head past Ser Vahn to your right, away from the marketplace and a soldier will stop you and ask if you want to see his maps. You will then have access to the World Map. Use it and go back to the Castle a few more times before you start your journey in Valenthia. You'll want to be level 6 or 7 before you head there unless you don't mind the frustration of being killed quickly or you have money to spend on gems since you only start out with 100. With gems you can buy better armor and weapons and make it through right away. Right now though it's better to use your 100 gems for inventory slots and I will explain more on that later in my article on How to Make Gems. Let's get up to level 6 or 7 now and then take your parchment to Ser Baker in my next part of this walkthrough: Dungeon Hunter 4 Walkthrough Part 2: Valenthia: Valenthia. (Coming very soon) Category:Locations